film_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
List of American-British films
This is an incomplete list of American-British films. 1950s *The Bridge on the River Kwai (1957) 1960s *Lawrence of Arabia (1962) *Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) *2001: A Space Odyssey (1968) 1970s *A Clockwork Orange (1971) *The Deer Hunter (1978) *Alien (1979) 1980s *The Shining (1980) *Blade Runner (1982) *The Terminator (1984) *Aliens (1986) *Platoon (1986) *Full Metal Jacket (1987) *Batman (1989) 1990s *Dances with Wolves (1990) *Batman Returns (1992) *Falling Down (1993) (also French) *Batman Forever (1995) *GoldenEye (1995) *The English Patient (1996) *Fargo (1996) *Batman & Robin (1997) *Tomorrow Never Dies (1997) *The Big Lebowski (1998) *Ronin (1998) *Eyes Wide Shut (1999) *Notting Hill (1999) *The World Is Not Enough (1999) 2000s 2000 *Chocolat (2000) *The Beach (2000) *O Brother, Wher Art Thou? (2000) (also French) *High Fidelity (2000) *Gladiator (2000) *Snatch. (2000) 2001 *Black Hawk Down (2001) *Bridget Jones's Diary (2001) (also Irish and French) *Enemy at the Gates (2001) (also German and Irish) *Hannibal (2001) *Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (2001) *Lara Croft: Tomb Raider (2001) (also Japanese and German) 2002 *About a Boy (2002) (also French) *Die Another Day (2002) *Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (2002) (also German) *Resident Evil (2002) (also German and French) 2003 *The Italian Job (2003) (also French) *The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2003) (also German anc Czech) *Love Actually (2003) (also French) *Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines (2003) (also German) *Underworld (2003) (also German and Hungarian) 2004 *Alexander (2004) (also German, Dutch, French and Italian) *AVP: Alien vs. Predator (2004) (also Czech, Canadian and German) *Closer (2004) *Finding Neverland (2004) *Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (2004) *Hotel Rwanda (2004) (also Italian and South-African) *King Arthur (2004) (also Irish) *Man on Fire (2004) *Resident Evil: Apocalypse (2004) (also German, French and Canadian) *Shaun of the Dead (2004) (also French) *Troy (2004) (also Maltese) 2005 *Batman Begins (2005) *Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005) *The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005) *Corpse Bride (2005) *Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (2005) *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005) *Kingdom of Heaven (2005) (also Spanish, German and Moroccan) *Pride & Prejudice (2005) (also French) *V for Vendetta (2005) (also German) 2006 *Casino Royale (2006) (also Czech, German and Bahamian) *Children of Men (2006) *The Da Vinci Code (2006) (also Maltese and French) *Deja Vu (2006) *The Last King of Scotland (2006) (also German) *Night at the Museum (2006) *The Prestige (2006) *Smokin' Aces (2006) (also French) *X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) (also Canadian) 2007 *The Assassination of Jesse James by the Coward Robert Ford (2007) (also Canadian) *Atonement (2007) (also French) *Eastern Promises (2007) (also Canadian) *The Golden Compass (2007) *Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (2007) *Hot Fuzz (2007) (also French) *Live Free or Die Hard (2007) *Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) (also French, Australian and German) *Stardust (2007) (also Icelandic) *Sunshine (2007) *Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) *4: Rise of the Silver Surfer (2007) (also German) 2008 *The Bank Job (2008) (also Australian) *Body of Lies (2008) *Burn After Reading (2008) (also French) *The Dark Knight (2008) *Death Race (2008) (also German) *In Bruges (2008) *Quantum of Solace (2008) *Revolutionary Road (2008) *RocknRolla (2008) *Taken (2008) (also French) *Tropic Thunder (2008) (also German) 2009 *Avatar (2009) *Knowing (2009) (also Australian) *Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (2009) *Terminator Salvation (2009) (also German and Italian) *The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3 (2009) 2010s 2010 *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (2010) *Inception (2010) *Kick-Ass (2010) *The King's Speech (2010) (also Australian) *Robin Hood (2010) *Scott Pilgrim vs. the World (2010) (also Canadian and Japanese) *127 Hours (2010) 2011 *Hanna (2011) (also German) *Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (2011) *Paul (2011) *Unknown (2011) (also German, French, Canadian and Japanese) 2012 *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) *Dredd (2012) (also Indian and South-African) *Life of Pi (2012) (also Taiwanese) *Les Misérables (2012) *Prometheus (2012) *Skyfall (2012) 2013 *Man of Steel (2013) (also Canadian)